


dreams

by yuzus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:31:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzus/pseuds/yuzus
Summary: he was the orbiting moon.happy birthday, akehoshi subaru.





	dreams

the world was quiet. 

 

a peaceful silence washed over the boys as they lie under thin sheets, snoozing away and waiting for the morning to pass them by. there was no rush, no need to hurriedly scramble out of the door and run down the street as fast as their energetic bodies could handle. there was no need to wake early against the golden sunrise, beaming through the window pane and pushing against the sturdy beams. it was simple ー that was all they could ever ask for. some simplicity in their life that felt so far from it. their surroundings were always hectic, things felt overwhelming and tough, but finding comfort in the little things helped the two stay close to the earth, toes pressed firmly to the floor as their shoes squeaked and uniforms rustled. 

 

they nestled close, hidden away from the rising sun and all of the expectations that lie in their bones. together, they felt a sense of warmth that was only found in the others burning touch ー clinging on and holding, grasping for something they desired. they felt that lack of contact throughout their lives, a jewel missing from its case and feeling empty from something they could not recognise. it felt like home; like warm croissants baking in the oven, freshly cut flowers open on display in a sweet vase that subaru found one afternoon, the feeling of happiness seeping into their skin as their fingertips found each other again through all of the fabric and holding on for dear life, as though it would all disappear without a second thought. 

 

the speckled sunshine radiated on the shorter boys cheeks, freckles adored all over his soft skin like citrine gems dancing heavenly and the twinkling features of his face glowed beautifully in this light. hokuto gently itched his body closer and pushed himself up to get a better glimpse, delicately moving the hair from his forehead and leaving sweet kisses along his jawline, pressing his thumb against his ear and stroking softly. his lips chapped but still cute, subaru sighed peacefully in his sleep. serenity waved over the boys, who held each other compassionately. hokuto wished every morning could be this tranquil. 

 

with nothing to do but admire the boy before him, he stroked his index finger across his cheeks, connecting the freckles like constellations, bright hair curling around his face and falling softly on the pillow. the blazing summer sun dashed through the window at the perfect angel, stretching across subaru's chin, pressing on his lips that lie partly open, his chest rising and falling to the sound of the subtle wind. 

 

he was simply mesmerising ー strong and sparkling like a firework, blazing and burning at the right times, creating a beautiful symphony of colour and sound, one that could blind or burn if you got too close, but hokuto didn't mind. he wanted to shine together with him, in all his glory and might. they found it together, this common and familiar ground that they fought hard to keep, a true sense of familiarity and solitude. everything in their path was easy to overcome, if they pressed their palms together and paved their future ahead of them, carving their success and building their throne from tooth and nail.

 

hokuto grinned slightly, faint enough that only subaru could catch it, like a wispy dream drifting away in the wind. he could not be certain of the future, such things were not easy to forecast and even to headstrong people like himself, he surely was scared at times. however, he swallowed his doubt and cast ashore into the new found world, flag and pole strung closely to his waist, a comrade attached to his hip. he thought about mornings yet to come, awake and wide eyed to see the vast future and setting out on his journey to find that beaming blue sky he always dreamt of. he thought about this, and his beloved joyful partner, a boy that shone brighter than any magnificent star or bolder than any sun that stretched across the horizon. 

 

a warm, gaiety spirit. the emerald to his darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> long time no fic!!! i don't write anymore but i had this stuck in my head for a while, and subaru deserves it
> 
> i changed all of my links so hmu on twt @ hokutohldaka


End file.
